


Take a Moment

by calhale, setralynn



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, M/M, Not Kayfabe Compliant, Public Display of Affection, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 06:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calhale/pseuds/calhale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/setralynn/pseuds/setralynn
Summary: Sometimes Roman lives a little too much in his head.Sometimes, Dean is the stable one.





	Take a Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This is maybe in our usual universe, maybe not. Setra had so many feelings after the 9/18/2017 episode of RAW (the go-home before No Mercy 2017), that Roman and Dean just needed to have a little talk.

Roman has been feeling some strange combination of nervous energy and confidence since his promo in the ring, and waiting for the show to end it making him jumpy. He catches Dean backstage talking to Seth. Roman steps up behind Dean without preamble and circles Dean's slim waist with one arm. "Hey, beautiful." He purrs against Dean's neck, nuzzling into his lovers's hair.

"Oh hi Roman. Nice to see you too. I'll just be.... going." Seth says sarcastically, rolling his eyes as his conversation with his tag team partner is interrupted by public snuggling. "Don't worry about Sunday, Dean. We got this." He says confidently before walking pointedly away.

Dean tenses when Roman grabs him but immediately relaxes as soon as he smells Roman's expensive shampoo and cologne. It's natural to relax back into Roman's arms, and he just makes a face and throws his leg out in a mock kick at Seth as he passes.

"He's right you know." Roman says, low and certain with his mouth still pressed against the skin just below Dean's ear. He can feel Dean still tense and upset from the loss that wasn't even his fault. "You're amazing. That match tonight? It was magic out there."

"I'm not worried." Dean mutters defensively, shifting his feet even as he leans into Roman. "'M just... anxious. I dunno. And I'm doing this so he doesn't get buried, not because of the so-called magic of the Shield." Dean grumbles.

Roman hums thoughtfully. "It was never just the Shield, babe. You know that." He tugs Dean back down a darker hallway, leaning against the wall and letting Dean turn in his arms to face him. "We were amazing, sure. We were new and different, but you in the ring?" He raises a hand to stroke Dean's cheek, leaning in to kiss him gently. "You're everything." He's not sure why tonight is bringing this out in him, but he tugs Dean in against him and won't let go. Just having Dean here makes him feel a little more grounded. "And you're good for Seth." Roman says with a smirk, trying to lighten the mood. "The little weasel needs someone to keep him focused."

Dean gives Roman a skeptical look but lets the bigger man hold him close. "You're awful touchy-feely tonight. This a'int about me, is it? Are you sure you're ok?" He looks down at Roman from his slight height advantage. "You're doing great with Cena. I don't know who the crowd boos more now." Dean half teases at the end to mask his true concern.

"Yeah... feels weird to be out there being so... real, I guess." Roman looks aside, smile small and tight and he knows he's not hiding anything from Dean. "You're right. It's all good." He says, though he still doesn't always believe it. "Some people hate it, but they're making noise and that's what matters." He's repeating the words that he's been told dozens of times, knowing it's what he's supposed to believe at this point.

Dean reaches up to make Roman look at him, "Hey there, Big Man. Fuck them. They want to boo? Fine. You still sell more merch than anyone and they look a hell of a lot better than Cena's shit because no one looks good in orange." Dean states when he feels Roman's confidence shake a little.

Roman chuckles, the tension in him braking a little. "Well, you're not wrong about that." He shrugs, still trying to shake off the strange feeling he's been having on and off after these promos. "Plus, I've got something else Cena sure as hell can't have." Roman says with a little smile, the private one that only Dean really manages to pull out of him anymore. He slides both arms around Dean's waist to give him a suggestive squeeze. 

Dean grins, nudging Roman playfully as if it could help shake him out of his funk. "Damn straight." He catches Roman's gaze again, tone turning serious for just a moment. "And win or lose, that doesn't change."

**Author's Note:**

> This was edited fast, so hopefully no glaring errors. As always, your comments and feedback keep up motivated to write.  
> Hopefully everyone enjoyed No Mercy. Pray for Cesaro's teeth, kids. Ouch.


End file.
